1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit, a liquid crystal display device, and a wavelength conversion member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display device (hereinafter, also referred to as a liquid crystal display (LCD)) has been widely used year by year as a space saving image display device having low power consumption. The liquid crystal display device is configured of at least a backlight unit and a liquid crystal cell.
A backlight unit including a white light source such as a white light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source has been widely used as the backlight unit. Regarding this, recently, for example, a novel backlight unit which realizes white light by light emitted from a light source such as a blue LED and light emitted from a wavelength conversion member containing a fluorescent material which is excited by light exiting from a light source and emits fluorescent light, the wavelength conversion member disposed as a member separated from the light source, has been proposed instead of the white light source (refer to JP2013-544018A).